Falling Stars
by FairyNashi
Summary: Amor, Dolor, Risas son sentimientos que son parte de nuestra vida. Pero que pasa cuando llegan a Fairy Tail, descúbrelo. One-shots Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, y más...
1. Nalu

**Hola a todos!**

**Les tengo preparados one-shots Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza y más...**

**Bueno, este va a ser diferente a los one-shots Nalu pero espero que les guste!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que todo lo de tartaros y Natsu le pidió matrimonio a Lucy y se casaron. Ahora tienen a una preciosa hija, Nashi. Ella tiene el pelo rosa como su padre y grandes ojos chocolate como su madre y tiene 5 años, pero es demasiado inteligente para su edad. Pero hace un año que Lucy enfermo muy gravemente y Natsu esta muy estresado por eso pero el tiene que llevar dinero asi que tiene que ir al gremio. Lisanna como su mejor amiga lo trata de animar pero lo que Natsu sabe es que Lisanna lo ama, pero supo que el amaba a Lucy y Lucy era su amiga, ademas Lucy también lo amaba, asi que lo dejó por la paz. Pero ahora que Lucy enfermo pensó que solo, tan solo, podría tener una oportunidad con Natsu.

Hoy Natsu se levantó, como todos los dias a un lado de su delicada Lucy. La miro con amor y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero sin despertarla, aunque no sirvio, Lucy se había despertado, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

-Buenos Días- saludo Natsu

-Buenos Dias, Natsu- saludo mientras se sentaba pero se toco la cabeza y Natsu se preocupo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Papi, Mami- grito Nashi mientras corría a abrazar a Nastu y Lucy

-Hola, cariño- dijo dulcemente Lucy

-Hola, mami- dijo sonriendo pero luego se volteo a Natsu -Papi tengo hambre- exigio a Natsu

Cuando Lucy enfermo, ella ya no podia cocinar asi que Natsu, con ayuda de Mira, empezó a cocinar, y no lo hacia nada mal.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía Natsu mientras se levantaba

-Nashi te traera el desayuno, amor- le dijo Natsu a Lucy mientras le daba un beso

-¡Guacala! Mejor date prisa, Papá- le exigio Nashi a lo que los adultos se rieron

Natsu se vistió al igual que Nashi y bajaron. Natsu cocino unos huevos revueltos, tocino, Hot cakes, y jugo de naranja (mi favorito :3) y le sirvio a Nashi pero cuando iba a comer su papá la detuvo

-Espera,¿no se te olvida algo?-le pregunto Natsu

-Ammmmmmmmm-medito Nashi pero luego se acordo y asintio con la cabeza

-Ten- le dijo entregandole una bandeja con el desayuno y una flor en ella

-Si papá- le dijo Nashi

-Ten cuidado- le grito Natsu mientras Nashi subia las escaleras

Cuando Nashi subió le entrego el desayuno a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, cariño- le agradecio a Nashi

-Denada, mami- dijo Nashi con su hermosa vocesita y Lucy se rio un poco

Despues de que Natsu y Nashi terminaron fueron al gremio. Nashi fue con sus amigos y Natsu iba al tablero de misiones pero Lisanna aparecio

-Buenos Días, Natsu- saludo Lisanna

-Hola, Lisanna- le respondió natsu

-Oye quería preguntarte algo- le dijo lisanna con un tono rosa en sus mejillas

-¿Que es?- pregunto natsu

-¿Quieres ir a una misión conmigo?-le pregunto lisanna

-Claro, porque no- dijo natsu

Fueron a elegir una misión y llevaron a Nashi a la casa para que le diera aviso a Lucy. Fueron Hargeon pero despues de esa misión todo cambió. Natsu era más distanciado de Lucy, y Nashi se había dado cuenta pero no dijo nada. Pasaba más tiempo con Lisanna. Habia veces que Natsu no llegaba al la casa. Pero un día, Natsu le pidió el divorcio a Lucy. Natsu se preocupaba por Lucy pero el día de la misión con Lisanna, ella le dijo sus sentimentos pero Natsu le dijo que no podía pero lisanna no lo aceptó y a la fuerza lo beso pero natsu no supo por que pero siguió. Después de eso, Lisanna se volvió su amante. Pero en el tiempo que Natsu estaba con Lisanna, Lucy empeoraba pero no decía nada y menos a Nashi. Cuando Natsu le pidió el divorsio ella cayó debastada que necesito ayuda de Wendy. Todo el gremio sabia por que le pidio el divorcio. Asi que el Maestro decidio hablar con el.

-Natsu. ¿por que?- le pregunto serio el maestro

-¿Por que que, abuelo?- le respondio natsu con otra pregunta, pero sabia a lo que se referia

-Es Lisanna, ¿verdad?- le volvio a preguntar

-¿Lisanna?-le volvio a responder con otra pregunta pero sabia a lo que se referia

-Natsu!-le grito el maestro

-Bueno, si- respondio natsu

-Natsu, tienes una hija hermosa,¿acaso no te preocupas por ella?- le pregunto el maestro

-Si, pero, yo amo a Lisanna- le dijo Natsu

-¿Y Lucy? Por eso te casaste con ella y tuviste una hija- le dijo el maestro

-Lo se pero eso ya paso- le dijo natsu

-Natsu, yo se que eres un buen chico, y se que estas pasando un problema, apoya a Lucy en su enfermedad, quierela y ama a tu hija, no dejes que irlas solo porque "dices" que "amas" a Lisanna, piensaló- concluyo el maestro y se fue pero dejo pensando a natsu.

Cuando salio de la oficina del maestro, fue directamente con Lisanna.

-Lisanna, tengo que decirte algo- dijo serio natsu

-Si- dijo lisanna acercandose para darle un beso pero natsu la aparto

-Lisanna, nuestra "relación" es solo una mentira- le dijo natsu

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto lisanna nerviosa

-Me deje llevar por el momento, pero, ahora ya recobre la nocion y te digo que no le pedire el divorcio a lucy, yo te quiero, pero como amiga, el amor de mi vida son Lucy y Nashi- dijo natsu

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que? pense que me amabas- dijo lisanna mientras empezaba a llorar

-Lisanna, no te amo, todo fue un truco tuyo- concluyo natsu

-Si, lo se, y perdón- dijo lisanna mientras se alejaba llorando

"Bueno ahora a pedir diculpas a Lucy" Pensó Natsu

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, estaban llorando todos. Fue al cuarto y ahi estaban Gray, Erza y Wendy con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto Natsu

-Lucy esta muerta- dijo erza

-¿Que?- pregunto en estado de shock mientras empezaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos

-Si, al parecer, mientras estabas con Lisanna, Lucy empeoro y con la noticia del divorcio empeoro mas-termino gray

-Pe-pero, ella no me dijo nada- dijo natsu mientras lloraba

-Ella te dejo una carta, natsu-san- dijo Wendy y Natsu la tomo

_"Hola Natsu_

_Si lees esto es por que talvez ya he muerto pero no te pongas triste por que estoy en un mejor lugar. Pero hay muchas preguntas que siempre quise saber como ¿Porque llegabas tarde a caso o aveces no llegabas? o ¿Porque no pasabas tanto tiempo ni conmigo ni con Nashi? pero de seguro tendran una buena respuesta. Lo unico que me queda decir es "Te amo"._

_Atte._

_Lucy Dragneel"_

Cuando Natsu termino de leer mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y dijo

-Lo siento Lucy, yo tambien te amo-se dijo a el mismo

* * *

**Fin!**

**Triste, muy triste, lo se pero no se preocupen los demás no serán tristes. Solo se me ocurrió empezar así**

**Bueno, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews, porfa!**

**Bye~**


	2. Gruvia

**Hola a todos!**

**Hoy va a ser una Gruvia one-shot! Bueno la verdad es que una amiga me dio la idea. El fic esta inspirado en la canción tamagotoji y pues esta bonito...**

**Bueno el punto es que me ayudo mi amiga y le doy las gracias (Muchas Gracias Rincita! otra vez pero neh XD) Espero que les guste!  
**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

En un día normal en la ciudad de Magnolia había un mago de hielo con el nombre de Gray. Ese día Gray estaba viendo el cielo y pensando pero cierta maga de agua, como siempre, lo veía de lejos y lo vio un poco aburrido. Así que se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: ¡Hacer un bento! así que puso manos a la obra. Fue a la cocina del gremio y empezó. Se la paso ahí casi todo el día pero al fin lo tenia.

Juvia Pov

Me la he pasado cocinando un bento para Gray-sama. Espero que le guste.

Normal Pov

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama!- gritaba juvia a lo que gray volteo

-Hola Juvia- le saludo gray

-Ten, Gray-sama- dijo mientras le entregaba el bento

-Oh, gracias- dijo sin entender por que se lo dio pero cuando lo abrió, digamos que no se veía muy apetitoso, pero por ser cortes lo probo

-¿Como esta Gray-sama?- pregunto juvia mientras gray probaba un bocado y en respuesta, Gray se demayo.

Juvia Pov

A juvia le gusta ver a Gray-sama cuando va a hacer una mision. A juvia también le gusta oír cuando Gray-sama va tarareando una canción. Por eso le haré otro bento para Gray-sama.

En la cocina de Fairy Tail

-Listo! ya tengo hecho el bento para Gray-sama pero... no se... creo que es igual al primero- me dije a mi misma

-Ara, Ara- escuche que alguien dijo, cuando me volteo veo a mira-san

-Mira-san!- dije sorprendida

-Hola juvia, ¿Que haces?-me pregunto

-Hago un bento para Gray-sama, pero no se si le guste- le dije con desanimo

-No te preocupes! Estoy segura que le encantara!- me dijo mira-san

-¿Eso crees mira-san?-le pregunte

-Claro- me dijo alegre, así que confíe en ella y fui hacia donde estaba Gray-sama.

Normal Pov

El cielo estaba decorado con un color naranja. Ya lo lejos venia Juvia corriendo gritando "-Gray-samaaaaa!-" a lo que el mago de hielo volteo. Solo faltaba metro y medio para que pudiera estar en frente de Gray pero tropezó con algo y ese algo era un happy dormido en medio del camino y eso hizo que Juvia soltara el bento y cayera en la cara de Gray. Luego a aprece Natsu.

-Oh, Happy estas aquí- dijo mientras lo recogía pero cuando volteo hacia arriba Gray estaba con el vento en la cara.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA-se burlaba fuertemente Natsu y Gray enojado golpeo a natsu y lo dejo nokeado**(no se como se escriba)**.

Al día siguiente, Juvia tenia sueño pero tenia que pensar como hacer el bento perfecto para Gray. En eso, Lucy iba pasando y le dijo "-Hola Juvia-" pero juvia presionada grito"-AGHHHHHHHHHHHH estoy harta! ¿Porque me tiene que salir mal siempre?!-" y se fue corriendo a la cocina he hizo cualquier cosa y Lucy con cara de "-¿Que paso?-" luego de eso juvia salio corriendo con el bento en las manos y fue a buscar a gray. Lo encontró en su casa y la abrió sin decir nada.

-¿Juvia?-pregunto gray pero Juvia solo le lanzo el bento en la cara y grito "-¡IDIOTA!-" y luego se fue corriendo y gray con el bento en la cara y se decía a si mismo "-¿Porque?-".

Cuando Juvia regreso al gremio estaba toda deprimida y con un aura negra y Lucy, Levy, Mira, Bisca y Lisanna sabían el por que. Así que fueron con ella.

-No te preocupes Juvia- le dijo Lucy - Te animaremos-

-Lu-chan tiene razón- la apoyo Levy y las otras asintieron con la cabeza

-Bueno, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-dijo con decisión juvia

-Aye!- gritaron las presentes

En la cocina

Se escuchaban "-Tu puedes- o -Si se puede- o -Así se hace-" y juvia daba su mejor esfuerzo. Cuando termina, sale a buscar a Gray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A gray lo encontró caminando por el parque, asi que corrió hacia el sin decir nada y le tomo la mano y lo llevo a una colina con una gran vista.

-Aqui, Gray-sama!-dijo muy feliz y gray dudosamente agarro la caja de bento pero cuando lo abrió se sorprendió. Era un delicioso bento y lo probo. Juvia estaba muy nerviosa.

-Delicioso- dijo gray. Entonces Juvia se lanzo hacia el dandole un enorme abrazo de oso. Y desde lejos va Lucy contenta y cierto DS de fuego aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Lucy-dijo natsu con un tono rosa en las mejillas

-Oh, natsu, ¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto lucy

-ten-dijo natsu mientras le entregaba una caja de bento

-Gracias-dijo lucy empezando a comer

Mientras tanto, Juvia se quedo dormida a un lado de Gray. El le acaricio la cabeza y dio un suspiro**(A/N:da un suspiro por lo obstinada que es juvia)**.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Les Gusto? Espero que si :D **

**Bueno, porfa dejen su opinión en los review! Gracias por leer! 3**

**Bye!~**


	3. Gale

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí les traigo un Gale one-shot! Espero que les guste! Pd: es AU**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

En la ciudad de Magnolia, una chica de baja estatura y pelo azul va caminando a hacia la biblioteca pero se topo con algo grande.

-Lo siento- dijo la peliazul volteando hacia arriba, el tipo era mas grande que ella.

-Ten mas cuidado, enana- dijo un chico de ojos rojos carmesí y gran melena negra con molestia.

-Disculpa, pero mi nombre no es enana, es Levy- dijo la peliazul mientras seguía su camino. Entro a la biblioteca y compro unos cuantos libros que leería después por que le llegó un mensaje de su mejor amiga, Lucy. Una chica rubia de la misma edad que Levy, 20 años y de grandes atributos, gran inteligencia y escritora. El mensaje decía:

_"Levy-chan, estoy en la cafetería de Mira-san con Erza, Lisanna, Cana y Juvia. Te esperamos! _

_By: Lucy Heartfilia_

Cuando llegó se encontró con las ya mencionadas en una mesa para 6 personas.

-Levy-chan- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Levy

-Lu-chan- dijo la peliazul mientras de devolvía el abrazo a su rubia amiga. Después saludo de beso a las demás y empezaron a hablar unos pocos hasta que Juvia sugirió pedir algo.

-Juvia piensa que sería buena idea empezar a pedir- dijo timída Juvia

-Es cierto- la apoyo Lisanna

-Pueden pedir por mi, voy al baño- pidió Levy

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿que te pido?- le contestó Erza

-Un frappuccino, porfa- dijo la peliazul mientras se alejaba. Mira se acerco y les empezó a preguntar.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero un café- pidió Lucy

-Juvia una Limonada, por favor- siguió Juvia

-Yo una creveza, mira- dijo Cana

-Yo un smoothie de fresa, por favor mira-nee- pidió la menor Stratuss

-Yo un pastel de fresa, mira y un frappuccino- pidió Erza

-Un café, una limonada, una cerveza, un smoothie de fresa, un pastel de fresa y un frappuccino- repitió Mira -muy bien, enseguida los traen- termino la mayor Stratuss. Minutos después Levy llego.

-¿Ya pidieron?- preguntó Levy

-Si, enseguida los traen-contesto Lisanna. Hablaron de sus novios, aunque Levy aún no tenía.

-Me fuí a vivir a casa de Natsu la semana pasada y tenemos pensado casarnos el próximo año- anuncio una feliz Lucy y empezaron a felicitarla.

-¿Y como esta Rosemary, Erza?- Lisanna pregunto a la peliroja. Erza estaba casada con Jellal y tenian una hija de 1 año de edad, con el pelo azul como s padre y los ojos de su madre.

-Muy bien, esta con Jellal ahora, estan teniendo un momento Padre e hija- dijo orgullosa el.

-Juvia está muy feliz con Gray-sama!- dijo la peliazul con corazones en los ojos a lo que sus amigas les salía una gotita de sudor

-Y sting, Lisanna?-pregunto curiosa Levy a la peliblanca

-Es muy dulce conmigo- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Agh, las unicas solteras somos tu y yo Levy!-grito una enojada Cana.

-Lo se, pero no grites- tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ya viene lo que pedimos!- dijo Erza pero en ese momento Levy no tenia ni la menor idea quien iba a entregar los pedidos. Logicamente ella volteo a ver y recibir su parte pero...

-¡TU!- gritaron al unisono y mientras lo se gritaban el mesero soltabó la bandeja dejando caer la orden.

-¿¡QUE HACES AQUI!?- gritaba Levy sorprendida y aterrada

-¡YO! TRABAJO AQUI, ENANA- el pelinegro le contestó gritando

-MI NOMBRE NO ES ENANA, ¡ES LEVY!- volvió a gritar y se la pasaron discutiendo, dejando a todos del lugar, incluyendo a las chicas, asombrados. Segundos después Mira sale de una puerta, a la que solo es para personal autorizado, a ver que pasaba.

-¿Pero que pasa aqui, Gajeel?- pregunto Mira. Al parecer el nombre del pelinegro era Gajeel.

-¿Quien es Gajeel, Mira?- pregunto Levy a Mira

-Soy yo- dijo el pelinegro de nombre gajeel

-Disculpen pero Gajeel y tu se quedaran a limpiar el desastre y la cafeteria entera- dijo la peliblanca con un aura nerga

-A-aye- dijieron al unisono. Trajieron una nueva orden a las chicas y Gajeel limpio el desastre. Llego la hora de cerrar y las chicas de habían ido, pero Levy se debia quedar a esperar a que Gajeel terminara sus deberes para limpiar la cafetería. Cuando terminaron, era un poco tarde y estaba oscuro.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Levy mientras caminaba

-E-espera- la detubo Gajeel -¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo que Levy no pudo notar por lo oscuro.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto dudosa

-Si no quieres, puedes irte caminando-dijo Gajeel

-Bueno, gracias por el gesto, acepto- le contestó Levy con una sonrisa. Gajeel venia en una moto así que le dio un casco de repuesto que tenia a Levy. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Levy, ella le agradecio.

-Gracias por traerme y perdón por lo mal que me porte en el día- le dijo con sinceridad a Gajeel y un tono rosa en las mejillas que Gajeel noto por la lampara que estaba.

-Denada, yo también te pido disculpas, Levy- dijo desviando la mirada. La habia llamado Levy y eso la hizo sonreir

-¿Quieres ir la proxima semana al cine, Gajeel?- pregunto dudosa Levy a Gajeel

-¿t-tu y y-yo?- pregunto un poco nervioso

-Si no quieres no hay problema- le dijo la peliazul

-No, si- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿¡Si!? !Que bien!- dijo alegre Levy -Bueno, me voy y gracias otra vez- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Gajeel y entró rapidamente a la casa. Gajeel se toco la mejilla y sonrio-

-Ge-hi- dijo mientras se subia a su moto con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Holi!**

**Les gustó? Espero que si! x3 **

**Perdón si me tarde en subir un one-shot pero aquí esta! Sus opinones, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones , etc porfa en los reviews o comentarios y porfa no ofensivos**

**Y bueno creo que es todo ¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Me despido, Bye~**


End file.
